Rosie and the Baby
Narrator: What An Animal! (Rosie and the Baby) Starring Rosie Stoatbert (the title is seen) (Episode begins) (and plays) (That night) (however) (Rosie was in a diner) (however) Rosie: Gosh. What a night. (feels happy) (GUNSHOTS) Rosie: Gees. What crimes always happening out there. (frowns) (SIP) (GULP) (Knob turns) Rosie: Huh? (double takes) (and gasps) (Door opens) (pants) (Rosie stares at her) (and scratches her head) Rosie: Whoa. Bloodshot eyes. (It faint) Rosie: Ooh. Bleeding eyes. Rosie: Whoa. A baby. (Mouseysqueaky came in) Mouseysqueaky: Hello Rosie. (Stares the injured squirrel) (with confusion) Mouseysqueaky: Oh. This injured squirrel has a baby. It must be mine now. Rosie: Think you can take that boy from his mom? (Stops him when grabbing by the tail) Rosie: Gotcha. Now leave this boy alone. (She spins) Mouseysqueaky: Whoa-oa-oa! Rosie: Take that! (TOSS, Mouseysqueaky goofy holler) (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (Rosie dusted her hands) Rosie: That'll show you. (Stares at the poor thing) Rosie: Oh, you poor squirrel thing. Your mother must have been hurt. Rosie: Here. Let me help you up. While I'll call a doctor to aid your mom. (the baby stares up) (Ambulance appeared) (to take the baby's mom to the hospital to aid her) Narrator: A little later... Vindaloo: She's really injured. I'm afraid, She's un-movable for a year or months. Rosie: How many months will that be? Dottie: Something like ten. Rosie: Maybe until you find the right medicine to aid her, Theodore Adorable, and Roginald Galagolia. (Rosie looks at the baby she still holding and thinks) Rosie: I hope your mother gets well. Must think of a way to do something with you. Since you and mom were passengers on Theodore's train until jumping off before the crash. Fester: That wasn't true. Baddies were attacking half of the town, That's when she got injured from it. Lachy: Yeah. So many baddies coming, so little time. Rosie: Oh, That's horrible. Sam Dog: Yeah. Poor helpless people. Rosie: Hmm... Perhaps I... Could take care of him like a mother to him. Phillip Cat: And try to figure out who should adopt him as another kid on the team. Rosie: Me. Silly. Jeff Meerkat: Oh sorry. Greg Warthog: He looks sweet. Rosie: Don't worry. I'll take you in as my kid. Okay? Simon: Yeah. She will. Murray: Aw... Narrator: Later. (At Rosie's house) (however) (It gets comfortable) (and warm) (Rosie thinks) (for a moment) (Of a name) (of what name to give to the baby) (Baby stares at her) (about to give) Rosie: Gotta be a perfect name for him. (thinks) (DING) Rosie: I've got it! (Baby gasps) Rosie: I know the name that will be given to you. (Baby stares at her) Rosie: How about Zorba? (Baby shook his head) Rosie: Nope? (Baby shook his head) Rosie: Wrong one, I suppose. (Knows another one) Rosie: Bruce Wayne? (Baby nods on the Bruce name) Rosie: Okay. Bruce, it is. Just like Batman. (Rosie writes his full name) Rosie: Bruce Wayne Stoatbert. (Bruce smiles) Rosie: That's a good one. (Song starts) (and plays) Rosie: La la lu, La la lu Oh, my little star sweeper I'll sweep the stardust for you (scats) Rosie: La la lu, La la lu Little soft fluffy sleeper Here comes a pink cloud for you (hums) Rosie: La la lu, La la lu Little soft fluffy sleeper Here comes a pink cloud for you (whistles) Rosie: La la lu, La la lu Little wandering angel Fold up your wings close your eyes (tap dances) Rosie: La la lu, La la lu And may love be your keeper La la lu, La la lu, La la lu (taps her feet) (Song ends) (and stops) (KISS) (the baby gasps) (GIGGLE) (while Rosie holds him) Narrator: The following morning... Jiminy: You're kidding. 6 adopted kids now? My my. Rosie: That's why we've got six adopted kids on our team. (Mouseysqueaky growls when over hearing this) Mouseysqueaky: I just don't believe it. They've got six kids on their team. Narrator: One hour later... (Rosie walks along) (feeling happy) (Then suddenly, Mouseysqueaky flees with Bruce) (from nearby) Rosie: What the...?! (double takes) (and gasps) (Mouseysqueaky kept running) Rosie: Why, you! (Gasps) Rosie: Hey! That's my Bruce! (runs after him) (and goes to catch him) Rosie: Come back here and give him back! Mouseysqueaky: Think you can catch me, Rosie? Because if you want more members on your team, maybe they'll help save your boy, who will be a slave! (He kept running) (with Rosie in pursuit) (They ran through downtown) (past the shops) (A worker comes out of the sewers, Saw them coming, Gasps and ducks) (beneath them) (ZIP) Screwy Squirrel: Watch it, will you? (Mouseysqueaky knocks over a box, Apples went flying through the air) (into the sky) (Rosie gasps) Rosie: Whoa! (CATCH) Droopy: Have a nice apple! Rosie: Sorry. Gotta flee. Droopy: Well, good, enjoy your apples, that keep you healthy to run. (ZIP, Bugs spins) (with Lola) Bugs: Gees. Lola: Watch out. Mouseysqueaky: (slides past under a car) Mouse with a baby, Coming through. Barney Bear: Oh, excuse me, I do apologize. https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/80b25589-6bc5-4479-a082-c0a721b069c9 Anderson: This is Anderson Jeoy, We got a 12:21... (ZOOM!) https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/2a1f2d74-52ce-4fa9-b082-73ed8498415f (WHOOSH!) Rosie: I got dibs! Mama Rosie is in pursuit! (Anderson gasps) (Mouseysqueaky kept running) (from Rosie) (He sees an entrance to a mouse town with a fence in the way) (and gasps) (Mouseysqueaky tosses Bruce over the fence while he goes through the entrance) (from nearby) (CATCH) (SNATCH) (Mouseysqueaky kept going) (pursued by Rosie) (Rosie slides through the entrance) (like a skateboard) (Rosie looks around) (to find Bruce) Rosie: (Saw Mouseysqueaky) Hey! Stop! (follows) https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/4d662efe-1185-4a8c-a6f5-fc7b607379ea Psy: Hey, Rosie. Wait for the real cops. (Mouseysqueaky and Rosie kept running) (with Bruce) Rosie: Stop! Mouseysqueaky: Catch me if you fancy! (Mouseysqueaky hops on small cars) (and rides them) (Going faster) (like a bullet) (Mouseysqueaky then climbs on the tower and run across each tower) (like a bullet) (Tower fall over like dominos) (going down) (Rosie gasps) Rosie: Uh-oh. (PUSH) (SHOVE) (The tower were back up) (the right way) Rosie: Phew. (feels safe) Rosie: Oh excuse me. Sorry. Coming through. Excuse me. Red Hot Riding Hood: Oh, it's okay. Proceed onward. (CHOO CHOO) (a speeding train rounds the curve) (Rosie jumps out of the way) (of the incoming engine) Mouseysqueaky: Ta ta, Stoaty. (waves as the BH&JB 0-4-0 tender engine No 13, its green coach, and red caboose, speeds on by) (Rosie snarls) (in anger) (Charges) (in hot pursuit) (Mouseysqueaky gasps when he sees passage pipes in the way) (and goes to drive the engine) (Dodges them) (from trying to crash into them) Mouseysqueaky: Whew. Ah! (Saw Rosie hanging over a passage pipe) (and gulped) (SNATCH, SWING, TOSS, Goofy yodel) (WHEE!) (THUD) (Wilhelm scream) (He catches Bruce) (from nearby) Rosie: You! Give him back! Mouseysqueaky: Have a donut, Rosie! (Kicks a big donut at her) (Rosie gulps) (DUCK) (VROOM!) (HIT) Porky: Oh! I'm okay. (POP!) Mouseysqueaky: He's mind no... AH! (Rosie slips the donut onto Mouseysqueaky) Mouseysqueaky: Fudge. (Rosie grabs Bruce) Rosie: Ha-ha! (Bruce pants for breath) (and calms down) Rosie: I saved you. You're safe now. (Bruce smiles) (Mouseysqueaky is stuck) Mouseysqueaky: Rats. I'm stuck. Just couldn't catch Bruce. Rosie: Get your own wife, Ugly. Junior: Look, George. A twisty mouse. Let's catch him. George: Sure thing. (Mouseysqueaky gasps and runs) Junior: Uh-oh. He's getting away, George. George: Don't let him get away! (the two bears follow in pursuit of Mouseysqueaky) (Rosie leaves) Rosie: Those two bears will catch Mouseysqueaky. (Bruce giggles) Rosie: Now you're part of our team and spoof traveling with us. (HUG) Rosie: Now I'll have a baby carrier for you to ride in. (She walks along) (to get a baby carrier) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (The End) (Credits play) (and stop) (Rosie and the Baby Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes